ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cut/Slice/Chapter One
The first chapter of the manga series Cut/Slice and the beginning of the first arc of the series, the God's Fist arc. Transcript Makoto Ito is seen walking into a small diner. Inside, he drinks a made-up brand of soda called Yorokobi. He puts it down and props his head up with his hand, staring off at nothing. The owner of the diner comes up to him. *'Owner:' You okay? *'Ito:' I've had better days... *'Owner: '''How so? *'Ito:' I've had worse days too. My whole life is just straight down the middle. *'Owner: Well, I have a code of honor, friend. I've sworn to never tell anyone my customer's secrets. So if you need to get anything off your chest, I'm always here. *'Ito: '''Well... my life is very boring. I've never been more bored in my entire life. Yesterday, I kicked over a person's trashcan and threw a rock at their window just so they would chase me and make me feel even a little bit of excitement. Before that, I was actually arrested for spray painting a person's wall and I... felt happy. Because that was the one moment in my life where something actually interesting happened to me. *'Owner: 'Hm... what's your name? *'Ito: Ito Makoto. *'Owner: '''Well Ito, if you're really that bored with it all, I think I have the best thing for you. Follow me. The owner lets Ito into the back of the building and hands him a strange looking box. *'Owner:' Don't open this until you get back home. Promise me that, Ito. *'Ito: I... I promise. *'Owner: '''Good. Now run along. Ito looks at the box and it transitions to his room, where he has put the box on his bed. He continues to stare at it until he gets a call, which he answers. *'Ito: 'Hi Kaho. *'Chiaki: What happened? You said you would come over yesterday and you never showed up! *'Ito:' I know, I know, but something came up. Sorry. *'Chiaki: '''Well, maybe you can come over today? *'Ito:' Um... I have something to take care of right now... *'Chiaki:' You're not trying to avoid me, are you Makoto? *'Ito:' What? no! of course not! *'???:' Good morning. Ito turns and sees a young girl laying on his bed and looking at him. *'Chiaki:' Okay, well, can you try to make some room for me then? *'Ito: I, um... yeah, of course... bye, Kaho. Ito hangs up and looks at the girl who continues to stare at him in silence. *'Ito: '''I'm sorry, but do I know you? *'Ken-Ko: No, not really. But my name is Ken-Ko. *'Ito: '''Ken-Ko? that doesn't sound like a real name. *'Ken-Ko: It's more of a description. *'''Ito: And how exactly did you get here? She pats the box. Ito looks at her before walking over and opening the box up. He is shocked at what he sees, revealing it to be a sword. *'Ken-Ko:' It's called the Blade of Angels. *'Ito:' A sword!? why would that old man give me a sword!? *'Ken-Ko:' I'm not sure. You don't seem like much, but apparently, he sees something in you that I can't. And I trust him, so that means I have to trust you. Master... A cheeky smile spreads across Ken-Ko's face and Ito stares at her in shock. *'Ito:' Please never call me that again... *'Ken-Ko: '''But it's true. I am Ken-Ko. The spirit of the Blade of Angels. I am the sword. The sword is me. Therefore, you are my-- *'Ito: Don't say it!! Ito's mother walks into the room. *'''Miki: Is everything okay in here, Makoto? *'Ito:' Yeah, I'm just-- *'Ken-Ko:' Don't mention me in your next statement. And don't ask why. *'Ito:' I'm... I'm just yelling at a person out the window. They're being pretty rude. I think I made them leave though. *'Miki: '''Oh, good. Miki exists the room with a smile on her face. *'Ito: Why wasn't I allowed to talk about you? *'''Ken-Ko: It would make you seem crazy. No one can see me but you. You're the newest wielder of the blade and that means you are the only one who can see the spirit within it. *'Ito:' Why didn't you explain that before? *'Ken-Ko: '''I was going to but then your mother walked in. Ito becomes visibly upset at the whole situation and puts the lid back on the box before picking it up. *'Ito: You know what? I'm not getting involved in this. Ito runs downstairs and out the door. It suddenly cuts to the diner he was in before, revealing both a closed sign and an "open twenty-four hours!" sign. *'Ito: '''Wait, what? *'Ken-Ko: Can't get rid of me that easily. *'Ito:' Do you have something to do with this? *'Ken-Ko: '''Why would I ask him to close down the diner? I would love to go back to him. *'Ito:' Well, wherever the old man is, I'm going to find him. Ken-Ko is seen staring off into the distance, spotting a very short man staring at them. The man ducks behind a tree. *'Ito:' What are you looking at? *'Ken-Ko: Nothing... Ito looks at Ken-Ko, clearly not believing her. It cuts to some time later, with Ito, Kaho Chiaki, and Eiji Diago sitting outside of a small restaurant eating some food. *'Diago: '''So, they cleaned up our graffiti wall. You wanna head over there and fix that? *'Ken-Ko: So, the sword's new wielder tags walls? how nice... *'Ito: '''Yeah, I'd love to, but I can't. I need to look for someone. *'Chiaki:' We can help if you give a description of him. *'Ito: Thanks for the offer, but I'll be fine. *'''Ken-Ko: The new wielder also doesn't accept help when he clearly needs it. Interesting. *'Ito: '''Excuse me, I need to pee. Ito walks into the bathroom and grabs Ken-Ko, picking her up and pinning her against a wall. *'Ito: What is your deal!? *'Ken-Ko: '''The sword is meant to be passed down to someone who is an incredible fighter. Someone who can take on an entire army. From what it seems, you're just a rather stupid delinquent and you're probably a pervert considering all of the statues of women you have in your room. *'Ito: Then blame the old man! he's the one who gave the sword to me! I didn't even want it! I was just trying to get all of that off my chest and at the end of it, he gave me a sword! *'Ken-Ko:' Yes, but the "old man", as you call him, isn't here right now. *'Ito:' So you're taking it out on me? *'Ken-Ko:' Yes. *'Ito: '''Well, at least your honest... *'Ken-Ko:' Now can you please put me down? Ito does as he's asked and walks outside. He finishes his meal with his friends and begins walking home. At the end of the street, he spots a man in a conical hat and instantly turns only to spot a short man on the other end of the road. Ken-Ko steps out from behind him, also looking at the two men. *'Ito:' What's happening? *'Ken-Ko:' You might want to start running home. Ito looks at both men and begins running away, both of the men chasing after him. Another man shows up and chases him as well until he makes it to his home, bursting open the door and running upstairs, grabbing the sword and bracing himself. One of the men bursts into his home and leaps at him. Ito screams and blood splats on a wall. Outside of the house, the short man is stopped by the man in the hat, who stares at the house and looks down at the man. They both leave the house and it cuts back to inside where Miki walks into Ito's room. *'Miki: 'Makoto! I made you dessert! Miki drops the dessert in terror and covers her mouth, tears forming in her eyes as it's revealed Makoto is kneeling on the ground in front of a decapitated man. *'Ito: '''Mom... I need help... Category:Manga